Sasha Ignis
History Growing up is hard enough when you don't fit in. But how about when you grow up travelling from one world to the next? Sasha's Father was a Janni, a Genie of all four elements and her mother a half-elf. They traveled the planes as merchants, acquiring and selling goods as they came and went. Sasha never really found that she never really fit in. Not quite human, not quite genie, but still attuned to each plane in some way. On a fateful trip to the Plane of Fire, in the City of Brass, Sasha's parents were mistaken for bandits, were imprisoned and forced into slavery. This was a plot by a sleazy Efreeti Lord who was jealous of the freedom the family possessed and had plotted to disrupt that 'Happy little family'. Upon their escape, her parents have primarily stayed on the Material plane and haven't gone plane hopping since. Never forgetting what happened, Sasha always felt she needed to settle the score at some point. However, she knew she would have to become stronger - turning her body into a weapon was the first step. She would undergo many years of training at a martial arts monastary before embarking on adventures to gain new skills. Sasha has worked hard to master the practice of opening "Chakras" by forcing Kundalini energy throughout her body. She has found that allowing this energy to flow through her body allows her greater control of the elements within. Adventuring Life Travelling the First World Whether it be fate or just dumb luck. Sasha stumbled upon a few requests that dealt with the First World - the world of the Fey. Her and several other adventurers who had taken the same request found themselves cornered as a strange portal opened. Faced with the decision of Death or some chance of salvation, they all went through. They awoke in a strange garden in the First World. During their time, the adventurers encountered many fabulous things and many evil Fey. Their decision to befriend a Jabberwocky was among the more helpful occurrences as it ended up leading them to the Witch Market - where they were offered a chance to get home... but risked the wrath of Queen Mab herself. The group, including Sasha, assaulted Queen Mab's castle using special potions to hide their presence. In the end, they were able to fulfill their obligation to the people of the Witch Market and saved a woman named Titania. After rescuing her, they were able to force open a portal to the material plane, which was promptly closed lest they be followed by and angry Fey Lord. A short intermission After this, Sasha took some time to get in touch with the elements within. Through dancea and meditation, she was able to learn what she really loved in life and finding harmony and balance within herself. This lead to the full awakening of her Janni heritage and her ability to manipulate the elements. Founding a new home As time went on, Sasha's wanderlust began to come to a head. She felt she had to do something, but whether it was actually seeking out the Efreeti who had wronged her family or something else, she didn't know. This changed when she met Hokulani and Edina. They offered her a chance to put more of her talents to use - in helping them create a new kingdom. Since then, the rest is history as Sasha works hard to ensure good relations to neighboring countries. Appearance Sasha is a tall Suli woman with tan skin and dark red hair. She claims that her appearance use to frequently change as a child as she visited other planes, but due to her extended time on the Plane of Fire, her affinity has remained closer to fire than the other elements. Personality Due to her training, she tries hard to not let her emotions leak through too often, but can always be seen smiling as she dances. She will work towards the best interest in all those involved, within limits of course. Enemies Sasha has attracted the attention of some Evil Fey during her adventures. While she does mainly stay on the material plane, something inside her yearns to visit many new places, especially the elemental planes. Current Activities Sasha is currently employed as the Grand Diplomat for The Shogunate of Yoku. Category:Player Characters